Return to the Spirit World
by Totally-Yatal
Summary: I know there are probably a lot of fanfictions like this already, but oh well. The summary is inside. R&R?


**DISCLAIMER: If you think I own Spirited Away, you must get out more.**

**CLAIMER: But! I do own some of the characters I am bringing in. If you want to use them, you must ask me first!**

**-**

**SUMMARY:**

Six years has passed sense Chihiro first entered the spirit world, and all remains of it have left her mind. But one night while driving home with her boyfriend Neku, her car breaks down in front of an amusement park-like place. Da-ja-vu runs through her and she feels the need to search this place. But what she finds is more then a building, more then a field, more then an abandoned building, more then a ghost town. Memories. Now, Chihiro will do what ever it takes to remember, even if the memories are not what she wants.

**(Yes, I am terrible at summaries, but I promise, this will be way better!)**

**(And, this is my first time straying away from Maximum Ride or Twilight roleplays, so bear with me as I get a hang of things here! ^^)**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 1**

**-**

**-**

_Shit._I thought as the car started wheezing. "C'mon, don't do this." I murmured, kicking the gas pedal- And all that got me was for the car to stop. I sighed and slammed my hand on the wheel. Of course this happens, how could I expect anything else from a car this old and beat up? _My parents are so cheap._

"Hey, calm down." Neku said softly, his hand on my shoulder. "We'll push the car off the road and see what's wrong with it, okay?" I nodded and stepped out of the vehicle.

_Neku._ In more simple terms, the one I'm crazy about. I've been with him a few months, and well. These few months have been special, let's leave it at that. From his long black hair, to his midnight blue eyes, everything about him drew me in.

Once the car was off the road he headed to the engine. I leaned against the car and checked my phone for messages. I sighed, noticing I had no bars here. Suddenly, a guest of wind blew, making leaves fly everywhere. I heard a small noise and jumped, spinning around. I frowned at what I saw. It was an entryway to a building, one that looked quite old. It was a large arch way, and I couldn't see any light inside it._Why do I have a sense of da ja vu?_ I thought, walking forward.

"Hey, Neku...?" I called uncertainly, turning around to see him. "Let's check this place out."

He looked up, staring at the arch way. "I don't know..." He murmured, rubbing his forehead. "Something seems a little off about this place."

"Please?" I pleaded, "I thought you liked adventure."

He smiled slightly and took my hand, "Alright, just for a minute though." He agreed.

We entered the building and took small steps, our eyes still adjusting to the darkness. I glanced back and could see the light from outside, though I grew dimmer. It was almost sunset, so I wondered how we would manage to find our way back. I gulped at the thought of wandering through this place at night, not knowing what- or who- could jump out at us. Neku wrapped his arm around me, probably sensing my anxiety.

"Chihiro, if you're scared we can head back." Neku told me, his voice no more than a whisper. I shook my head and held onto him.

Just then, light broke from the tunnel and we were standing in a field. I looked around, my eyes squinting at the bright light, and examined the area. The grass was long, and there were scattered flowers. A few stones stuck up in the grass, with odd faces carved into them.

A memory entered my mind then, in almost a flash. I was younger, maybe about ten, and my parents were with me. I didn't look like I wanted to be there, in fact, I looked kind of disapproving, but I stuck by their sides.

"I've been here before..." I whispered absent mindedly, walking forward. To be honest, I didn't kind where I was going, but didn't care. I decided to just let my feet carry me.

We neared a river- or what looked like was going to be a river- and Neku grabbed my arm before I stepped onto the rocks. "Where are you going?" He asked, looking slightly worried.

"I don't know." I admitted, noticing my voice sounded far off, "But just follow me, I promise I won't get us into any trouble."

He looked at me questioningly, but let go of my arm and picked me up. "Then no way am I letting a clutz like you cross this place without any assistance." I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck. Ready to embrace whatever would lie ahead.


End file.
